powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ultimate alliance
Power Rangers ULTIMATE ALLIANCE is a fanfictional series based on an adaption of the series, Boukenger - Gokaiger - Gogov - Dekaranger - Abaranger - Metalder - Armor hero - Garo makai - Ryukendo - Gransazer - Tomica Hero Rescue Fire - Hurricanger - Zyuranger - Dairanger - Ohranger - Toqger Sypnosis before the operations center morphin mighty was destroyed Zordon sack his son aka Red there sent him to a safer dimension with another family he went to school warriors and fight appear as red rangers was destroyed by Venjix and celestial boat picked him and gave him the powers of red millennium ranger helping other red rangers train wendy to be the gold ranger tommy with the powers that he gave his father became cybertron kimberly found the pink gem became the pink dino thunder received help from the SPD and at last to Garo as sentinel gold ranger Characters Rangers Morphers *MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER DINO MORPHER CYBERZEONIZER SHADOW MORPHER SPD MORPHER TIGER MORPHER SENTINEL MORPHER Arsenal SUPER MEGA SABER NINJA STORM SWORD DELTA BLASTERS TYRANNO ROD POWER CAÑON GOLD SWORD MILLENNIUM BLASTER SENTINEL SWORD AND SHIELD DRAGON GAUTLET Vehicles RVD CARS VECTOR CYCLES MILLENNIUM WOLF CYCLE Modes And Powers SOUL CALLING PINK SOUL CALLING RED MORPH OLD RANGERS VR BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING RED MILLENNIUM DRAGON BATTILIZER / WARRIOR - SUPER - HYPER MODE KNIGHT MODE SUPER DINO MODE BATTLE GRID MODE MAXIMUS MODE Zords MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD SENTINEL ZORD BLUE LION ZORD BISON AND RHINO ZORD LION FALCON Y DOLPHIN ZORDS PREDATOR MEGAZORD STAMPEDE MEGAZORD ANIMAL STAMPEDE MEGAZORD THUNDER BLIZARD MEGAZORD TYRANNO BLIZARD ZORD TRICERA BLIZARD ZORD FIRE DIMETROZORD DRILL ZORD BUGGY ZORD GOLD MILLENNIUM ROBOBORG DRAGON SENTINEL ZORD Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: “Ultimate Power Activate ☀when they are together say this phrase each phrase has its transformation *Aka Red: Red Millennium Ranger / Millennium Ranger X *Kimberly: Pink Dino Thunder Ranger *Boom : Spd Orange Ranger *Sky ; Spd Shadow Ranger *Tommy: V.R Cybertron Ranger *Wendy : Gold Millennium Ranger *Garo : Gold Sentinel Ranger *David: Blue Ryo Knight *Aka Red: The Power Of The Past And Millennium And Ready Together All: Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance ! ALLIES BULK - SKULL Y SPIKE ex past rangers EX VILLANS THRAX VENJIX IMPERIOUS - TOXICA - X BORGS FRIZARDS ** Crustaceax Horde ' YANLO DRAGON SOLDIER / HUMAN FORM AND DARK WIND RANGER / FINAL FORM EMPEROR' CHRONOS / ULTIMATE CHRONOS BOGLEECH FEMALE VILLAIN GARO = MILLENNIUM KNIGHT FOOTDIERS = FIRST SOLDIERS GENERAL[[GENERAL OMBOT| OMBOT]] MAGBAR VICTOS ZURSOT TRIBOGOM NUNVOR BISIL EPISODES # The Last Alliance # The Millennium Ranger # Legendary Cybertron # Demon Of The Time # Return Of The Ranger # The Power Golden Warrior # The Official Pink # The Power Of The Past # Spd To The Rescue # Dragon Of Lightning # PIrates Space # The Millennium Knight # Sentinel The Awakening Ranger # The Roar Of The Lion X # The Return Of Yan lo # Maximum Power # The Ancient Knight Ryu # Darkness Ascends # End of the Rangers Part 1 # End of the Rangers Part 2 See Also ''''''See Also = Category:Power Rangers Legacy Category:Power Rangers: Shuriken Squadron